sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Soulcalibur V
| genre = Fighting | modes = Single-player, multiplayer | platforms = PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 }} is a fighting video game developed by Radical Entertainment and Avalanche Software and released by Namco Bandai Games and Disney Interactive Studios for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 in 2012. The sixth main installment in Namco's ''Soulcalibur series of fighting games, Soulcalibur V is the follow-up to Soulcalibur IV and retains the weapon-based combat that characterizes the series but follows a new character, Patroklos, who aims to rid his sister of a curse brought upon her by an ancient weapon. The game was positively received, which was praised for its gameplay, atmosphere and character creation, but was criticized for the removal of fan favorite characters, the character of Patroklos, and a lackluster story mode. Gameplay Gameplay Like the previous games in the series, Soulcalibur V is a weapon-based fighting game. Players use high and low vertical and horizontal attacks to damage opposing player characters and can block incoming attacks or parry enemies' moves to gain a tactical advantage. The game features a tweaked "Critical Edge" system, allowing players to fill up a meter and unleash powerful special attacks. The game features a variety of gameplay modes. In Story Mode, players take control of the game's protagonist Patroklos and various supporting characters, guiding him through a series of battles divided into 20 episodes. Unlike previous installments, not every character is playable in Story Mode. The game's arcade mode allows players to control any of the game's characters and face six opponents in time trial matches. In addition, the game features Quick Battle mode, which allows players to unlock titles for their online profiles and an extra "Legendary Souls" mode. Like its predecessors, Soulcalibur V also sports variety of multiplayer modes, allowing players to face each other both online and offline. The character creation mode from previous games has also been retained. Plot The game takes place 17 years after the events of Soulcalibur IV and centers around the children of Soul series veteran Sophitia. The protagonist is her son Patroklos and his estranged sister Pyrrha is a supporting character. The two siblings journey across Europe in an attempt to rid Pyrrha of the "malfestation", a curse that is bestowed upon whoever comes into contact with the evil weapon Soul Edge. After Patroklas and Pyrrha sealed the two swords into the Astral Chaos, Cassandra, who have been missing for years appeared in the new timeline where she told her younger self about the grim future of the Alexandra family. Characters The game features 28 playable characters, including 10 characters that are new to the series. The new characters include two versions of Pyrrha and Patroklos. The game also introduces the mysterious Z.W.E.I. as well as Viola, an amnesiac fortune teller (later revealed to be Raphael’s grown-up adopted daughter Amy Sorel). Several new characters use the fighting styles of previous characters in the series: Taki's student and successor Natsu, Xianghua's daughter Yan Leixia and her illegitimate eldest son Xiba, who uses a fighting style of his long-lost father, Kilik. The game's guest character is Ezio Auditore da Firenze from Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood. The game also features a number of returning characters, such as Siegfried, Voldo, Ivy, Tira, Algol, Aeon (Lizardman), Hilde, Kilik, Maxi, Mitsurugi, Raphael, Yoshimitsu, Cervantes, and Nightmare. Dampierre, who first appeared in Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny, became a playable character. Development for Ivy at IgroMir 2011]] A petition for Soulcalibur V posted on Facebook caught the attention of Katsuhiro Harada, producer of Namco's Tekken series. He accepted suggestions and promised to lobby on behalf of fans for the creation of a new Soulcalibur game. The game was teased as early as 2010, when game director Daishi Odashima tweeted "SC is back!". On December 25, 2010, a new Soul series project was announced to be under way, led by a new director. In late April 2011, Odashima tweeted again saying "Hopefully I will be able to announce something mid May." Soulcalibur V was officially announced by Namco Bandai on May 11, 2011. Development of the game's story mode was outsourced to CyberConnect2, developers of the Capcom game Asura's Wrath. The story was originally planned to be four times longer, but was cut back because of time and manpower restraints. Release Pre-order bonuses included the playable character Dampierre from Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny. A collector's edition of Soulcalibur V was released along with the standard edition in a book-like package containing the game, CD game music soundtrack by Brian Tyler, art book, making-of DVD, and exclusive White and Dark Knight character creation downloadable content. Namco has released additional downloadable content for the game. The first "Launch Day" pack includes a set of character customization items described as "exotic" as well as music by Jerry Goldsmith from Soul Edge and Soulcalibur. The Valentine’s Day February 14 pack includes customization items described as "fearsome", along with music by Goldsmith, John Debney and Don Davis from Soulcalibur II and Soulcalibur III. The February 28 pack includes more customization items and music by Hans Zimmer from Soulcalibur IV and Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny. The music tracks are also available individually. Further DLC packs were announced and planned to be released once a month. Reception 78.60% (360) | MC = 81/100 (PS3) 77/100 (360) | 1UP = B+Jose Otero, Review: Soulcalibur V Redefines Namco's Flagship Weapon-Based Fighter , 1UP.com, January 31, 2012 | CVG = 8.9/10Rich Stanton, SoulCalibur V Review: Ivy league, CVG UK, 31 January 2012 | EGM = 6.0/10Andrew Fitch, EGM Review: Soul Calibur V, EGMNOW, February 3, 2012 | EuroG = 8/10Matt Edwards, SoulCalibur 5 Review, Eurogamer, 31 January 2012 | G4 = 4/5 | GI = 8.5/10Adam Biessener, Soulcalibur V, GameInformer, January 31, 2012 | GameRev = 4/5 | GSpot = 7.5/10 | GRadar = 9/10Sterling McGarvey, Soulcalibur V review: Refinements and revamps help restore the lustre to the series, GamesRadar, January 31, 2012 | GTM = 8/10SoulCalibur V review, GamesTM, 31 January 2012 | GT = 8.7/10 | IGN = 7.5/10Steven Lambrechts, Soulcalibur V Review, IGN, January 31, 2012 | OXM = 8/10Nic Vargus, SoulCalibur V review, Official Xbox Magazine, 01/31/2012 | OXMUK = 7/10SoulCalibur 5 Review: A slick, underwhelming return to the stage of history, Official Xbox Magazine UK | PALGN = 8/10Jeremy Jastrzab, Soul Calibur V Review: The burning soul will never extinguish! , PALGN, 07 Feb, 2012 | TX = 7.5/10Jesse Lord, Soul Calibur V Review (Xbox 360) , TeamXbox, February 5th, 2012 }}Critical reception of Soulcalibur V was generally positive with average Metacritic scores of 77 (Xbox 360) and 81 (PS3). Jose Otero of 1UP.com criticized the story mode, but was overall positive in its review, stating that the game "reinvents the series again". PSM3 said it was "Faster and more aggressive, SCV is what the series needed. Long term fans may bemoan the changes, but this is the perfect starting point for newcomers." Adam Biessener of Game Informer called it "the best Soulcalibur ever." On the other hand, IGN's Steven Lambrechts wrote that Soulcalibur V "feels like more of the same" and was disappointed by the game, especially criticizing its story mode. Jordan Mallory of Joystiq claims that Soulcalibur V "is simultaneously one of the best Soul Calibur games ever made, as well as the worst Soul Calibur game ever made." Besides the story mode, many disliked the absence of the series's stalwart female characters such as Sophitia, Talim, Cassandra, Xianghua, Taki, and Seong Mi-na.Daniel Bischoff, Does the Soul Still Burn?, GameRevolution, 02/03/12Daniel Maniago, SoulCalibur 5 Review, G4tv, February 2, 2012.Nick Dinicola, 'SoulCalibur V' Is a Very Vibrant Game, PopMatters, 6 February 2012.Evan Narcisse, SoulCalibur V : The Kotaku Review, Kotaku, Jan 31, 2012. Soulcalibur V got to number 4 in the UK PS3 sales charts, and number 3 on the Xbox. In eight months, the game had sold 1.38 million units worldwide, somewhat less than the 2.3 million copies of Soulcalibur IV that were sold during its first eight months. References External links * Category:2012 video games Category:3D fighting games Category:Fighting games used at the Super Battle Opera tournament Category:Bandai Namco games Category:Crossover video games Category:Fighting games used at the Evolution Championship Series tournament Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Video games with AI versus AI mode Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Soulcalibur series games Category:Versus fighting games Category:Video games scored by Cris Velasco Category:Video games scored by Brian Tyler Category:Video games scored by Inon Zur Category:Video games scored by Jesper Kyd Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games featuring female antagonists Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Video games set in the 17th century Category:Video game sequels Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Video games scored by Robert Lydecker Category:Video games scored by Tony Morales Category:Video games scored by Stuart Michael Thomas Category:Video games scored by Matthew Margeson